The Half-Italian Girl
by andy112138
Summary: Lovino goes to Antonio's house to celebrate his birthday, only to find him with a random girl. Who is she? Happy birthday, Spain!


**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another fanfic to celebrate Spain's birthday! I also dedicate this fanfic to my best friend, AceandLuffyLover (also known as my mother who _always_ leaves the first review of _every_ fanfic I write), since it's also her birthday! Anyways, enjoy!~**

* * *

Lovino was deep into a _siesta_ on the couch. He was very peaceful as his chest slowly rose and fell.

Suddenly, the peaceful image shattered as his eyes snapped open and frantically searched for his phone. When he caught sight of it, his arm lunged toward it and snatched it off the tiny coffee table that it sat on.

He clicked a button on his phone that allowed it to light up. On the screen, the time read as 6:07 p.m.

"Damn! I'm late!" shouted Lovino as he sprang off of the couch and sprinted towards his room.

Today is Lovino's best friend, Antonio's birthday. Lovino told Antonio that he was going to go to his house at 6 p.m. to celebrate it. Obviously, he's seven minutes late.

Lovino frantically threw on a random shirt and jeans as fast as a firefighter would. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his hair the neatest way possible.

He cursed at the hair curl that sprang out above him and bounced around with every movement. No matter how much he would struggle to keep it down, the hair curl would always disobey his requests.

That instant, he remembered that Antonio would always comment on how cute it is. Lovino slightly blushed at the thought, but quickly disregarded it as well as the hair curl crisis.

Lovino briefly checked himself in front of the mirror for anything else out of place before he dashed to his room and slipped on the first pair of sneakers he saw. Thankfully, he didn't look like a total mess.

He ran towards the entrance of his house and grabbed his phone on the way. He was about to open the door and make an exit when –

"Where are you going, Lovi?" asked a high-pitched Italian voice.

Lovino turned towards the source of the voice to see his younger brother, Feliciano, curiously staring at him. "I'm going to Antonio's house to celebrate his birthday," Lovino responded flatly.

Feliciano's face lit up a little before he said, "Cool! Have fun! And wish him a happy birthday for me!"

"I will. See you later!"

Lovino ran out of the door before his brother could say "bye". He ran until he reached Antonio's house, which was thankfully close to his own. He opened the door of the Spaniard's house and poked his head in.

"Hey, Toni! I'm here!" Lovino walked into his friend's house. "Happy birthday!" he exclaimed with a smile when he saw Antonio. But his smile immediately vanished when he saw that Antonio was sitting on the couch with a younger girl right next to him.

She was a teenager with dark curly hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her brown eyes shined happily at Lovino. Her skin was pale, like snow. She was very thin and appeared to be fragile.

Antonio flashed a big smile at Lovino. "Hello, Lovi! I'm glad you finally arrived! I want you to meet my neighbor, Marianna! She's extremely nice! And the best part is that it's her birthday today too! Isn't that great?"

"Yes, lovely," Lovino spat without interest. "Happy birthday, I guess."

"Thank you," responded Marianna in a soft tone.

There was an awkward silence after that. Lovino stared at Marianna with no comment. Marianna avoided eye contact with him and shifted awkwardly in her seat. Antonio realized the dense atmosphere and decided that he had to break the silence. Quickly.

"Did you know her name is spelled with two 'n's?" asked Antonio, as he couldn't think of anything better to say. He hoped that the information about his neighbor having an Italian name interested Lovino.

To his relief, a spark of interest came across Lovino's eyes. "Are you Italian?" he asked Marianna.

She lifted her gaze to Lovino's eyes and responded, "No, but my father is from Southern Italy. As well as most of my family from my dad's side."

"I see. I'm also from Southern Italy. So if you're not Italian, then where are you from?"

"I'm American."

Lovino cringed his nose as he was reminded of a certain American who he doesn't get along with so well. He hoped Marianna wasn't anything like him.

He cautiously sat next to Marianna.

The three of them continued to chat happily. They shared stories, had a bunch of laughs, and got along perfectly fine. To Lovino's relief, Marianna wasn't _anything_ like that American guy he disliked. She was actually more like Antonio, in his opinion.

At 8:30 p.m., Marianna claimed that she had to go back home or her parents will probably worry about her. The poor girl had such an early curfew! She was about to make her exit, but Lovino stopped her right before she could twist the door knob open by shouting, "Wait!"

Marianna did as she was told. She turned to face Lovino, who was avoiding contact with her at the moment. She could've sworn his cheeks had gained a light shade of pink.

"I was just wondering if we could exchange phone numbers," Lovino muttered under his breath.

Marianna smiled sweetly at him. "Sure, it'd be nice to keep in touch."

Lovino and Marianna exchanged phone numbers. Then she glanced at Antonio to tell him, "Bye! I hope to see you tomorrow!" Her stare went back to Romano's face. She gave him a light peck on the cheek as she gained a light blush.

Lovino was blushing like mad. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Marianna muttered a quiet "bye" and left.

Lovino stood there, still shocked from the random kiss. "Bye," he said weakly.

Antonio grinned and walked towards Lovino. "You like her, don't you?"

"N-no!" Lovino responded almost immediately. "Why would you think that?"

Antonio smiled at Lovino. "Fine, I believe you," he said with a hint of sarcasm while rolling his eyes. "Why don't you sleep over tonight? It's the least you can do on my birthday. Maybe, you'll see Marianna tomorrow."

Lovino's eyes lit up. "Sure! That's a great idea!"

Antonio giggled internally as he thought, _Ha! I knew it!_

What started off as a random girl who was hanging out with his best friend, became something a little more than that to Lovino.

* * *

**A/N: This story came out _way_ different than I originally planned. Please leave a review! Have a nice day! Happy birthday, Spain and Mari!**


End file.
